


Soothing Sounds

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bad day, Jack?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "soothing sounds"

“Carter,” said Sam, answering her lab phone.

“ _Please tell me, in detail, exactly what you’re doing right now._ ”

She smiled. “Bad day, Jack?”

There was a sigh on the other end. “ _The worst. I wasn’t built for politics, Carter. I spent all day trying very hard not to tell a room full of self-serving bureaucrats what I_ really _think of them._ ”

“That’s probably for the best.”

“ _The best for the SGC, maybe, but not for me_ ,” said Jack. “ _I just… I could really use a little technobabble right now._ ”

Sam laughed. “Let me tell you about my experiment on electromagnetic…”

THE END


End file.
